Between Us
by miME-chan
Summary: Between us, we had a special bond. She broke into our world. You are in love with her. Let me say goodbye. Warning: This fanfition contains angst, onesided HikaxKao, implied HikaxHaru, suicide. Rating T
1. Between

**_Between Us_**

How I loved to look at you. Our universe we created, concealed everything that tried to tear us apart. We made a secluded area in our mind where we were together forever. Why did you have to open the locked gate to her? You showed our creation; she loved it. I hated the way you looked at her. Why did you have to stop looking at me like that? Like a lover. Now, just like a brother. My mirror had to fall in love with her. You did not notice me breaking.I stare at you two with jealousy and regret. My thoughts overpowered me. I hated how we had to act. Our hands used to entwine. She came between our bond.

_We are not together here_

_Though we lie entwined_

_To make room for the other presence_

_We both draw back in our minds _

_I have a prophecy_

_Threatening to spill into words This growing certainty _

_Of over_

Are we over I ask myself. I'm just so tired of hiding my feelings. Are you? My one-sided love hurts me. I look into the mirror and see how we are different now. When we loved eachother, was when I had to break. So forbidden, so terrible, so disgusting I tell myself. Everyone thinks we fake or relationship. You may be faking, but I'm not.

_There once was a time I was sure of the bond_

_When my hands and my tongue and my thoughts were enough_

_We are the same but our lives move along_

_And the third one between replaces what once was love_

We go forth into our lives. My agony grows as your affection for her grows. Crack our bridge. Hate me. Try to hate me. Love her.

_Freedom is being alone_

_I fear liberation_

_But something more alive than silence_

_Swallows conversation_

_No pleasing drama_

_In subtle averted eyes_

_The swelling fermata_

_As the chord dies_

Between us, we had our bond. Our strictly forbidden bond. We were close. We were we. You changed our bond. I feel so alone now. My thoughts for you are not G rated now. They are more than that. My everlasting love. Till doomsday. I will die with them. Is this an obsession? Or is this just a crush? To me it is a true love. You must say goodbye to me now. We must, we will. Or…I will.

_There's no denying we feel the third one_

_We do_

_I'm tired of hiding and so are you…._

Goodbye I tell you.

Goodbye, forever. Just between us.

_**Inspired my Vienna's song "**Between**". Also inspired by krysyuy's video which is on youtube review. Thank you for reading.**_


	2. Only

Between Us

**_A/n I was thinking that the last chapter left off a slight cliffhanger. I thought it would be just a one shot…but I felt like there was much more to say. So I think this will be only a twoshot. Thank you for reading my note._**

_**Chapter Two – Only**_

Hikaru ran down the hallway to his room. He just got off a date with Haruhi. He yelled out Kaoru's name. No answer. He walked into his room, which he shared with Kaoru, and found no one inside. The only Hitachiin twin walked over to a small table and found a crumpled up piece of paper. He looked down to the floor and found crumpled pieces of paper everywhere. The red head opened the crumpled paper that was on the table and read it:

_To those who are reading:_

_It is too late. I am gone now. No one really noticed what I was going through. Not even my mirror paid any heed to me. I felt so alone and lifeless. I felt like there was a piece that broke off of me. My mirror was too caught up in his love life. Without me. We were always together, but not anymore. If anyone wants to see me, look in the bathroom. _

_To Hikaru:_

_Too bad you didn't notice what I was going through. _

_I love you._

_To Haruhi:_

_Please take care of my precious Hikaru. If you don't, my spirit would see you to that. _

_To the rest of the members of the Host Club:_

_I don't think you will get as much girls now that I am gone. I'm sorry. I really am._

_Goodbye to all,_

_Hitachiin Kaoru. _

Tear spots were covering the whole paper. Old and new ones. Hikaru was speechless. Was this a joke? Was this real? Hikaru laughed and yelled out for Kaoru again. No answer.

"C'mon, Kaoru! This is just a fucking joke right? Right!" Hikaru asked to no one. To shocked to cry, he walked over to his bathroom. With a loud creak, he looked into the bathroom and dropped to the floor. There was Kaoru, under lukewarm water. Red rose petals floated in the water. Kaoru's eyes were closed with his mouth turned upward in a smile. Dead. Lifeless. Hikaru finally started to cry. He crawled over to the bathtub and took Kaoru's cold body into his head. Hikaru kept crying, not caring who saw.

"Kaoru. Why? How could you do this to me? You know I loved you!" Hikaru screamed. He looked up and saw a transparent Kaoru, standing by the bathtub.

"Kaoru? Is that…you?" Hikaru stammered out.

"I didn't love you as a brother. I loved you more that. But you didn't notice." The spirit said in a soft voice. At that, he disappeared in thin air. Hikaru once again, screamed. At that moment, a servant and Hikaru's mother ran in.

Laughter no longer was heard from the Hitachiin Manor. Only lifeless cries and screams.

--

"We are here for our beloved Hitachiin Kaoru. We all loved him as a dear brother and a friend. Hikaru would like to say his speech." The priest(**a/n **I GUESS that's what they are called….) spoke in a calm voice. Hikaru stood up and walked over to the front of the room.

"Hello. We all know that Kaoru and I had a special bond. I loved him as a brother. But he…I'm sorry…loved me as a lover. That is all. Thank you." He said. Everyone in the room was crying their tiny hearts our. Except one. Hikaru swiftly left the room and walked out to the graveyard. He sat down by a grave and gave up a small smile.

"I love..you, too. Kaoru." Hikaru whispered. He ran out of the graveyard and went to a abandoned cliff. And fell.

As months past, in the graveyard laid the wonderful Hitachiin twins.

_Here lies Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin._

_Beloved brothers, sons, cousins, friends, and lovers. _

_1990-2006_

A small figure in black laid down some flowers and wiped her wet face. Haruhi was visting her favorite pair of twins.

_Between us they had a bond._

_---_

_**It killed me when I typed this up. I think I'm better to make sad fanfics than happy ones. T.T**  
_


End file.
